Consumer electronic (CE) devices generally refer to any electronic devices used by consumers in business or normal everyday life, e.g., for entertainment, communication, productivity or the like. Examples of CE devices include mobile phones, smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), wireless phones, femtocells, laptops, smartbooks, netbooks, notepad computers, ultra mobile personal computers, mobile internet devices, digital cameras or camcorders, navigation devices, eBook readers, watches, digital music players, digital picture frames, handheld gaming devices, electronic educational devices, video recorders and portable media players. New types of CE devices continue to emerge every year.
CE devices typically may have limited functionality. Dongle devices are often used to expand the functionality of CE devices. Dongle devices are typically small hardware devices designed to communicatively couple to CE devices in order to expand the functionality of the CE devices. For example, dongle devices may provide additional storage or new wireless capabilities to the CE devices. Dongle devices may also provide a wide variety of other features or functionality that the CE devices could not otherwise achieve. New types of dongle devices and new features that such devices can provide to CE devices continue to emerge.